nightclan_roleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Shadowed Crystal/Archive 1
Welcome Hello and welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart page. If you would like to join our Clan make sure to fill out a form on the Join the Clan page! If you no longer wish to use a cat or don't feel like coming up with your own the Adoption Page is a great place to go! Remember to fill out a form on the Vacation Sign-Out if you will be absent for a while. To begin RPing check out the different parts of The Territory and The Camp! To socialize with other users join our Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Rainy TalkBlog 03:33, April 24, 2013 (UTC) Profile <3 your profile. xD [[User:Mistybird|'I am Misty.']] [[User talk:Mistybird|'That's about it...']] Omg your userpage is ''EPIC!!!! '' xD Yep! Request Crys, can you PWEASEPWEASEPWEASE make a cat pic for me? I don't mind the lineart, and here's the cat's page with its description. :) THANK YOU RE: OMG I LOVE IT! THANKS :D Rainy Talk Blog 23:17, April 27, 2013 (UTC) xD Rainy Talk Blog 23:22, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Lol, I'm kinda multitasking; I'll probably get on later RE: Thanks, Crys :D I can't come in chat since I'm on my phone. --Yo soy el huelga de la AVALANCHA! 00:25, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Cats Hey, Crys, can you link me where your cats are on the join the Clan page? As in, which archive is it in, and is it approved? Russia will always be there... ∞KOLKOLKOL RP Sure! Go ahead and RP with it in Quest :) Rainy Talk Blog 19:12, May 1, 2013 (UTC) Hello Hellos Crys. I wanted to make you a arty /crappy/ cat, but only with your permisson. Lots of <3 from the heart Gingercake {I am Gingercake...don't eat me} 12:16, May 3, 2013 (UTC) ATTENTION SHADOW FORCE: You have been nominated 6th place in the funny story contest! Nice job! BCEngine (talk) 00:50, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Userpage OK, Shadow Force. HOW DO YOU MAKE YOUR USER PAGE SO AWESOME? :3 {I am Gingercake...don't eat me} 23:06, May 21, 2013 (UTC) RE: Not working at all. IRC? Aw RE: Shadow, in the description it did say you are free to use the lineart. I credited them. (talk) 23:04, May 26, 2013 (UTC) All of them? Those other ones were games...now I really have to go (talk) 23:09, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Sandfeather Hey Crys~ I was reading some RP's that you did with Sandfeather, and they werre so touching and emotional... Wow. I chose right when I gave him to you [[User:Spottedstar02|I'm the hero! Thank You Thank you <3 You don't need to give me anything~ I'm actually surprised people were so nice <3 CanadaExtreme weather, amazing animals, and adorable chibis! 15:01, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Hai Hi, Crys! I've got a cool picture for you to look at! Not by me, though. ^ v ^ http://legendofzonga.deviantart.com/art/Giratina-312295900 There ya go. Eevee can fly! Profile Pic OMSC, is that Ruby I see as your profile picture? *fangirls* I like your choice~ XP Yeah, well, before Hetalia, Ruby, Silver and Diamond were my top topics for obsessing over, so... XD. Oh, cool~ Kits Hey, you wanted one of Lavender's kits right? What do you want to call it? [[User:Tanglefrost101| Rainy Talk Blog 19:26, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Happy Birthday Happy birthday Crys c: Would you like fries with that? 16:37, August 7, 2013 (UTC) Sandfeather Why is Sandfeather listed as one of Zayd and Jet's cats? o.O I am Gingercake... Don't eat me 02:25, August 28, 2013 (UTC) I was just wondering where you got those gifs down on the bottom of your page. I am Gingercake... Don't eat me 11:10, September 4, 2013 (UTC) Ik, but I'd like different pokemon and dont know where to get your cool ones. I am Gingercake... Don't eat me 07:29, September 5, 2013 (UTC) RE: ooooooooh. oops. 00:59, September 8, 2013 (UTC)s RE: We're not...? I saw Arun made one.. And thanks. You cannot live with a paw in each world.Only you can choose your destiny 04:15, September 12, 2013 (UTC) Art Hey Crys. I totally adore your art, and wondering if you could do Gingerstripe? thanks, old buddy old pal. RE: oh why thank you dear c: 20:13, September 17, 2013 (UTC) RE: Well, gee. No one has ever said something like that to my Avvie x3 I love yours too :3 I was a pretty big fan of them last summer till I finished it and had nothing else to do but move on to another show ;-; Fuzzyness of Murder Doom 07:35, September 26, 2013 (UTC) RE: http://malengil.deviantart.com/art/What-time-is-it-396575536 <- I think that was it... RE: OH MY GLOB...THAT PICTURE IS LIKE SO BEAUTIFUL!!!!! You did Bassy justice. AMAZING!!!!!!! The cake is a lie...because I already ate it... (talk) 01:44, October 14, 2013 (UTC) I lied Happy early valentine's day! Your friend, Gari :3 Cat LOOK AT THE MAGICAL MOMENT I CAUGHT THAT FLOATY PICTURE THING AT LOOK AT ITTTTTTTT THE CAT <3 Okay bye We are now selling free coffee For only one dollar! 00:54, October 21, 2013 (UTC) Breakout game Here you go. Controls are on the tooltip on the first level. http://www.mediafire.com/download/pqf5am82lemwk56/Loudclaw+Blasterball+Release+1.21.exe 06:33, November 4, 2013 (UTC) Do not look All I have to say is: That is all Because I never bothered to A message from GJHUSKY Crys! How do you get those floaty things???? ''Don't make me angry... or you'll see my fireball '' Sorry and thank you! Thanks! And sorry. I'll remember next time :) ''Don't make me angry... or you'll see my fireball '' emoticons hey crys! I wanted to thank you for your interest in adding a new chat emote! However, I'd like to inform you that applications are to go onto this page (http://nightclan-roleplaying.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Roboflight/Chat_Emotions) from where an admin shall approve thank you again, pal c: ~╔══╗ ╚╗╔╝ ╔╝(¯`v´¯) ╚══`.¸. ] ~ 03:03, November 20, 2013 (UTC) re: Okay that was beautiful 12:51, November 20, 2013 (UTC)